


鼎覆

by PenMound



Series: 先秦 [11]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 在我们楚国的历史上，伍子胥是一个怎么避也回避不了的人物。
Series: 先秦 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841908
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	鼎覆

**Author's Note:**

> 吴越争霸背景

我在郢都宫殿里住了许多年。

青铜铸就了我严毅威重的身躯。匠人们用刀精心镌刻了夔龙与凤鸟的花纹。人们常以为我有耳不能听，有足不能行，其实那都是误解。

与我的前辈一样，我们有一个共同的名字是鼎。远古时期，我们的本职就是煮东西，凝固的膏脂滋润了口腹，与冰冷的青铜完美结合。不知从什么时候起，我们被视作权力的象征。于是我们的口腹开始空空如也，只能默默看着人们前来顶礼。比如平王的少子壬就经常好奇地走到我跟前，用小手抚摸我身上那些图案。这时平王与费无极便相视而笑，眼中满满的都是“此儿类吾”。

忘记说了，公子壬的生母孟嬴，原是平王为太子建聘的元妃。这样的事情，在最讲礼仪的鲁国发生过，在曾经强大的卫国发生过。但如果前车之鉴那么容易被汲取，我们，确切地说是那些欲壑难填的人们，也就可以高枕无忧了。

平王七年，费无极诬告太子建在城父怀恨，欲与其太傅伍奢勾结齐、晋谋反。伍奢被召回，旋以犯颜直谏处死，同时赴难的还有他的长子伍尚。自疑骨肉，巫者曾明言不祥。于是平王把他一并杀掉了。

现在是昭王十年。我能听到汉水上下的乱点连声，嗅到空气中如飞蓬般扩散的血腥。强烈的饥渴攥住了我。

巫者断言的时刻该来了。

在我们楚国的历史上，伍子胥是一个怎么避也回避不了的人物。

你见过黄河三门的砥柱吧？看似不高的一座积石，亿万斯年稳稳地立在险滩，将汹涌咆哮的河水一劈两半。黄河不甘于化尾成足的痛苦，借着来决昆仑的冲劲，与之反复搏杀。然而再疯狂的浪涛，也越不过砥柱去，只能偃旗息鼓循循而进。

而当他身为楚人却不是楚国的砥柱时，这就不仅可惜，简直可恨了。

后世的传说赋予了他许多超能力，比如能单手举起一只鼎，又比如一鞭子下去就断开了山。我认识的伍子胥没有那么神奇。作为公族子弟，他很早就获得了入朝为官的机会。那时的伍子胥真年轻啊，好像荆山上新斩下的竹子，意气风发，扬声于庙堂。可是，只要父兄递过去一个薄责的眼神，他也就缄口了。

他是一个孝子。他不止是个孝子。

那个年代的人不轻言信诺，因为说不定什么时候就会一字成真。我不想重复吴师入郢后的惨象了，那是史官会告诉你们的事。柏举失利，昭王仓皇出奔。阖闾掀开了后宫的帷幕。伍子胥闯入殿堂。 

怎么称呼他好呢？叛徒？奔臣？戎首？

高标逸致的竹子开了花。畸零者一夜白头。我冷冷望着这个去而复返的奇才，他的目光比我更冷。戎装已然卸去，掩不住的戾气，七星龙渊佩于腰间，那大约是他从楚国带走的唯一一件东西。

平王为君失道，昭王却算得上是个明君。

我忽然想杀了伍子胥。

他似浑然不觉，缓步走到我身侧，若有所思。我暗暗踮起脚。以我的重量，可以将他瞬间砸死。之所以还在犹豫，只因顾及伍奢当年临刑前的忠告。伍氏辅佐王室，累建奇功，至子胥已是第四代。他把那无法撼动的爱恨全部沉入汉水，生生化血为碧。

我没有得手。地下映出另一个人的影子，疲惫得像逐日未遂的夸父。伍子胥微微侧过头，眼神中跳荡着激愤和痛楚，更多的是克制。

是孙武。 

“你还要在这里待多久？”短暂的沉默后，孙武开口了。他没有说“祸害”“折腾”一类的词，但是那种深深的失望已经充塞了整个殿堂。战火在外面跃跃欲试，随时可以长驱直入。纵为兵圣又如何，七禁令五十四斩止不住废墟上的狂欢。

伍子胥不曾因此变色，只是款款唤了声“长卿”，向他走近一步。苍茫的暮色像一只巨大的蝙蝠张开双翼，怀着对光明的厌憎，凌于郢都之上。十一月的朔风拍开殿门，升堂入室。两人对视着，虚空中无数情绪在交换。我听见伍子胥用残存的楚地官话说：

“你可知道这鼎的来历？”

还是我来说吧。

周是一个作茧自缚的朝代，执政者制定了无数的规矩。比如说鼎的数量，天子可以拥有九鼎，诸侯就只能用七鼎，卿大夫、元士依次减少。这个秩序是不能坏的，否则就是僭越。

不过，我们楚国一向无法无天。还在诸侯们烽火勤王的年代，就有一位国君率天下之先，横行江鄂，自封三子为王。算起来那是三四百年前的事了。后来兵连祸结的岁月中，先君们曾经自去王号，又当仁不让地恢复称王。中原诸国视我等为蛮夷，我等索性以蛮夷自居，分庭抗礼。

克明克哲，允文允武。一直到了我国最辉煌的时期——庄王八年，国君挥师北上，陈兵洛水，直逼成周。周天子使大夫王孙满以劳军为名，探听虚实。庄王倨坐睥睨，问起了洛邑的九鼎轻重。自岐山凤鸣武王定都以来，还没有人敢这么问。毫无疑问王孙满的对答如流挽救了天子的尊严。可伍子胥却更欣赏庄王的话：

“楚国折钩之喙，足以为九鼎。”他的脸上泛着不可磨灭的骄傲，一如郊外的流霞满天。孙武略一沉哦：“所以……？”

伍子胥摊开手，“庄王虽然一时气沮，回去就再铸了两尊鼎。这样，郢都和洛邑一样了。”

难以忍耐的羞恼在胸中乱窜。他说得没错，我是个赝品。哪怕匠人耗费再多的青铜铭刻再多的文字也无济于事。伍子胥看着我，渐渐意兴阑珊。

“乱自上作。”他一锤定音。

孙武摇着头。他是一个——怎么说呢，有道德洁癖的人。这也是他和伍子胥最大的分歧所在。兵圣语气凝重，还带着警告的意味：“你的老朋友申包胥，已经去秦国搬救兵了。”

伍子胥竟然笑了。

“你来就是为了说这个？”他抱臂微哂，仿佛这件事与他的生死毫不相干，“我十七年前就知道了。”

后来的人论及此事，总是感慨：幸亏有了申包胥……

其实，即使没有申包胥泪尽以血的义举，楚国也不会亡。

说起来可能有些没心没肺。无论多么不想承认，楚国大难一场后的复苏，得益于二十年前那场婚变。我说过，昭王是个明君。这使得伍氏一族的牺牲显得尴尬而无足轻重。挺拔的良材总是被最先伐倒，神祇只愿享用纯色的牛羊。如果不是伍子胥在吴为将岁岁谋楚，或许他的父兄牌位还有挪进英灵殿的那天。

也不是没有同仇敌忾的人。譬如说，伯嚭。

关于伯嚭的恶评太多了，我就举一个例子吧。三十年后，仲尼带着他的弟子在列国间辛苦辗转，奔走呼号。一天，消息灵通的子贡说，伯嚭死了。仲尼非常肯定地说，没有。如此再三，子贡拜服，问夫子是怎么知道的？仲尼斩钉截铁地回答：天生伯嚭，就是为了灭亡吴国。如今吴国尚在，伯嚭怎么会死？

而这个判断，被离是告诉过伍子胥的。

有时候觉得伍子胥真是个傻子。他聪明却不精明，对于那些与他有着相似遭遇的人，往往抱着过多的同情。怀蛇本已耽儿戏，何况伯噽不仅是蛇。

可是抱歉，我不得不中止讲述了。伯嚭向阖闾进言，把楚国的宝物美器尽皆掠往吴国，当然也包括我。那一晚的郢都人声鼎沸，残月像吴钩一样将夜幕分割。醉眼迷蒙的士兵来驱赶我，我倔强地坐在地上不动。最后他们恼了，将我五花大绑押上了车。兵车辚辚驶过汉水，溅起夹岸父老的眼泪。我只觉自己的心魂就像卞和的两只脚一样，丢失在多难多灾的楚国了。

姑苏远比郢都潮湿。我在这样的环境中日益生锈。每落下一块疮疤，就多了一分理由痛恨。伍子胥，伯噽，早晚我会连本带利讨回来。

这场战役改变了许多人。吴国随军的有个少年，后来号作夫差的，初次被丢到战场，就目睹了与兵书中完全不同的杀伐。十几年后他拒绝了伍子胥铲除越国的建议，焉知不是在郢都受了刺激呢。

以至于连杀父之仇都能卸下。

阖闾的死状惨烈非常。五月的檇李，暑气方然，越人赤膊上阵横剑于颈。说什么血如泉涌，简直是九十口井同时井喷。容不得吴军反应过来，两翼已被袭击。越国的猛将灵姑浮身先士卒，逼近王车，一戈截断了阖闾的脚趾。那个伤口，就像和这个地方同名的果实一样，在杀声盈耳中，毫无保留地溃烂了。

我原以为夫差会踏平会稽，想不到勾践君臣还能逃出生天。切肤之痛呵，不是每个为人子女都能感同身受的。

庄王曾经说过，武有七德。卿大夫们有没有听进去我不清楚，我看夫差倒是听进去了。吴国向来自诩为周室尊长，时不时的会有几个克己复礼之人。季札是其中的翘楚，中原列国无不推其德才。可夫差，简直像是季札与宋襄公共同陶冶出来的一样。我要是伍子胥，气都要被他气死了。

禁暴，戢兵，保大，定功，安民，和众，丰财。伍子胥与夫差在这些问题上反反复复地争执。每次不是伍子胥搬出先王阖闾来动之以情，就是夫差以君臣之分迫其就范。没完没了的谏言消磨了光阴，冷却了衷肠，曾经的倚重如山也成了土崩瓦解。在夫差眼里，伍子胥是他争霸之路上的顽石。我不认为这位吴王肯绕着走。

那天的朝会又一次不欢而散。夫差的拂袖而去，群臣的窃窃私语，都没能使伍子胥动摇。他失神地走下空落落的台阶，经过我身旁。我突然一阵心悸。因为他的白发，很久以来我忽略了他的年龄。

他会老，会死。而我不会。

让伍子胥痛心疾首的除了夫差的刚愎自用，还有伯噽的反目相倾。庄王年间，孙叔敖与伍参关于邲之战的激辩声似乎一直没有消弭过。而在对国家命运走向的把握上，却是容不得私心的。

正如夫差无法容忍一贯忠直的伍子胥悄悄送走了儿子。

我笑了，笑得满身铜绿簌簌乱抖。这可真是伍子胥做得出来的事。夫差待他算不上多么好，但也绝不能说差。因为吴王要顾惜名声呀。然而这一次，上意彻底无法转圜了。

同僚里最后一个见到伍子胥的，是被离。反掌阴阳的太卜失措地看着自己的手，找不到一条生路。伍子胥静坐良久，黯然道：

“我自城父出亡，越昭关，涉江淮，入吴市，已近四十年。为图先王之志，衔恩躬行，一至于此。大王拒不纳谏，我死固分耳，只恐连累于你。”

“说什么连累！”被离面无血色，血色全部涌进了眼睛里，“你快逃吧。徒死无益啊。”

回应他的是漫无边际的悲凉：

“偌大的天下，除了吴国，哪有我的立锥之地？我还能逃到哪儿去呢？”

我没料到，更大的惊涛是在伍子胥自刎后。

属镂剑血尚未干，使者一字不漏地转述了遗言。群臣兔死狐悲的情绪全被惶恐驱散了。夫差哪里还坐得住，三步并作两步冲下来，已气得语无伦次：

“好啊……老贼冥顽不灵，罪在不赦还诅咒吴国！来人，把他的头砍下来，挂到城门上去。寡人倒要瞧瞧，日晒雨淋，灰飞烟灭，他能怎么看！”

我看见被离当场就跪了。年迈的太卜像打落的蓍草匍匐在地，颜面全无地哀告：“大王！子胥已死，求大王饶恕！”

连称愿的伯噽也跪下了，叩了一个头，“大王息怒。伍员虽出言无状，念他是先王之臣，深孚众心。大王勿以罪人之言而失民望。”

这话不啻火上浇油。夫差的眼神一瞬万变，震惊、暴戾、怨望，最后剩下的竟是伤心。

“你们眼里还有没有寡人？”他自嘲地笑了一声。伯嚭和被离并肩而跪，谁也不敢接话。夫差的眉毛剧烈地跳着，语气渐转森冷：

“他伍子胥生前就擅权独断，死后还能威慑朝堂。这吴国难道是他的吗？！”

可是，当初打算把国家分一半给伍子胥的人，也是夫差啊。群臣皆惧，只听他一个人在那里发狠：

“私通敌国本应腰斩。寡人念他昔日有大功才没有戮于市。他既自绝于吴，尔等又何必说情。便一鼎烹了，以正国法！”

我想夫差大概是疯了。我都多少年没用来煮东西了。烹刑……他考虑过我的感受了吗？

被离倏地立起，朝服颤得如水纹一般，声色俱厉，“杀贤戮尸，天不祚尔！”

夫差怒道：“来人！”

“大王三思！”伯嚭仓皇叫道。他跪在那里，掉头去看被离，一脸心有余悸，“太卜，这样的话，是随便说得的吗？”

被离一言不发，紧紧盯着夫差，面上的皱纹一分分将酸楚坼裂。我忽然想到了被平王杀掉的巫者。

夫差在这样的对视中终于败下阵来，咬牙下令：“太卜被离乱言谤讪，髡钳为氓，永不叙用。”

再没有谁敢从井救人了。武士奉命拖来了伍子胥的尸体。血迹顺着台阶蜿蜒而上，如果把紫绶扯下来胡乱一扔，就是这个样子。

我用沸滚的汤为他送行。即使到了入鼎的一刻，他的眼睛也还睁着。这令我很不舒服。这场盛大的仪式进行了一个多时辰。夫差命令群臣围观，直到骨肉俱散。中途好几个人禁不住昏了过去。煮到没有什么可以再煮了，武士才熄了火，把这锅说不清是什么的东西倒了出去。

灼热的蒸气在殿前久久萦回，抱柱、斗拱、鸱吻等等都蒙了一层水雾，面目愈加迷离。不过有一点我是能肯定的，他们看我的眼神越发敌意了。

“可识得其中滋味？”他们既哀且愤，咄咄相逼。

居然敢嘲笑我。

我一句话让所有来挑衅的都闭上了嘴：

“忠臣的肉，当然好吃了。”

十一年过去了。

自从那天开了荤，我已经不太能保持清心寡欲的状态了。可惜事与愿违，伍子胥是唯一一个下锅的臣子。当时为了销毁他的心脏，花了老大的功夫。我眼睁睁看着它在沸水中打转、分解，由艳烈的鲜红变成愁苦的铅灰。这就是他所深爱的吴国。

何必。

我偷偷藏起了一块骨头，没事的时候可以舔一舔。舔到形状颜色都辨不清了，越军便来了。

侵略者的姿态如出一辙。越国君臣分等级上下占领了吴宫，胜似昭王十年的郢都。府库里的珍宝全被拿出来摆在殿上，璀璨夺目。连我都不知道，夫差囤了这么多好东西。 

他们也注意到了我。范蠡虚着眼睛，捋须不语。文种开口道：“这是阖闾当年从楚国抢来的。”柘稽便感慨：“吴国冒犯诸侯，由来已久。”

从九天跌至九泉仍意气不衰的勾践发话了：“既是楚国之物，自当物归原主。”

“大王圣明。”伯嚭谄笑着，躬身作贺。

夫差都死了，他倒是活着。在此之前，勾践曾历数夫差之罪，其中就包括杀害伍子胥和重用伯噽，还有一条教他百口莫辩：没有顺应天意讨灭越国。

我自上而下打量着自己，伤痕累累，已经没有精力再完成一次远涉了。伯噽的逢迎，勾践的虚伪，无不令我感到恶心。可笑他们还想以我来沽名钓誉。我清了清嗓子，用最纯正的乡音叫住了伯噽：

“你是楚国的亡臣，你又是吴国的罪臣。怎么，你还想到越国去当太宰吗？”

众人的惊呼声中，我一跃而起，如捣蒜一般，将伯噽砸死在殿前。

汩汩流出的脑浆模糊了视线。恍惚犹是庄王八年冬，我初生的那天。雄姿英发的君主站在太庙前，眼中满满的都是期盼。群臣分列，神情庄肃。那时他们想的，是把血肉魂魄与江山社稷融为一体。

我终于为楚国做了一件事了。

按：

“及屈平、伍员之徒，尽忠辅上，竭王臣之节，而楚放其身，吴烹其尸”是王充的说法。他老人家还热情洋溢地分析了一通为什么伍子胥在鼎镬里没发威。庄王铸鼎是我的虚构。不过从楚墓出土的陪葬鼎数量来看，并非不可能。伯嚭本来也可以如左传所写去越国做太宰的，只是我怎么会让伍子胥落单呢？

2014年12月


End file.
